


The Myth Of Dark, Tall and Handsome

by Kotihiiri



Series: Darcy ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotihiiri/pseuds/Kotihiiri
Summary: He seemed so normal, those first few years. Not overly kind or open but normal.
Series: Darcy ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051469
Kudos: 5





	The Myth Of Dark, Tall and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Another Darcy-centric ficlet. When I first wrote this, it was supposed to be a longer story but I haven't had the inspiration or motivation to continue it so for now, this is all there is.
> 
> And of course, I don't own the characters! They belong to Marvel (or is it Disney now?).

I was five years old when he came into my life. The epitome of dark, tall and handsome as my mother liked to say. I was just excited to have a father. There had been a serious lack thereof before, you see. My father, or should I say sperm donor, left my mother the minute he heard she was pregnant. The scoundrel. Though, perhaps I shouldn’t be too harsh. They were only sixteen at the time after all. Quite the scandal as you can imagine. Especially back then. Although given the country we live in, teen pregnancies tend to still be quite scandalous.

Anyway, I had been without a father-figure for five years. They weren’t unhappy years, you know. My mother was very busy but I always had food and clothes. She made sure to celebrate my birthday with a small party each year. Still, there was an undeniable emptiness there. Other kids talking about doing stuff with their fathers, Father’s Day crafts at the kindergarten. Stuff like that. Refusing to draw a card for an absent father was me misbehaving. Idiots. Thinking about it now, I have no clue what the nurses were thinking. Forcing a fatherless child to draw a card that would go straight to the trash.

So yes, at five I was excited and cautiously happy to have a father-figure in my life. Someone to give those atrocious cards to and someone to let me sit in his lap and pretend to drive the car. Someone to take me fishing, teach me how to drive a bike. Someone to tell stories about. At five years old, I was excited and cautiously happy. At 25 I couldn’t be more pissed off. Or betrayed.


End file.
